Rachel Reynolds
Rachel Reynolds (born November 4, 1982 in Mandeville, Louisiana) is an American model and actress who is currently one of the models on The Price is Right. In 2002, she was one of the finalists in the search to replace Brooke Burke as the host of Wild On!. Rachel joined The Price is Right family at the very end of Season 31 as her first appearances as rotating Barker's Beauty ran from June 6th-18th for a total of 9 episodes. She then began appearing more frequently from Season 32 onward. On April 30, 2004, Rachel drove a car onto the set for the pricing game Lucky Seven, crashing the bumper of the car into door 3. Bob Barker mentions that Rachel was the second model to crash the bumper of the car into the door, Janice Pennington was the first model to have wrecked a car during Lucky Seven but Barker does not mention her name. Before and during her rotating stints on The Price is Right, Rachel maintained a modeling career. She has modeled for VENUS Swimwear (frequently providing swimwear for the models on Price) and has been featured on six national magazine covers for Fitness RX. On the May 3, 2009 episode of the show, host Drew Carey announced that Reynolds was engaged to a player from the Cleveland Indians, David Dellucci. On March 30, 2010, Carey announced that the couple had married. On the April 12, 2010, episode ("Ultimate Wedding Shower 2010"), the couple modeled wedding formalwear (a tuxedo for Dellucci, a wedding gown for Reynolds) as an Item up for Bids. Rachel also briefly substituted for Tiffany Coyne on Let's Make a Deal. On the show's 41st season premiere, Reynolds announced that she's pregnant with her first child. On February 13, 2013, their third wedding anniversary, Rachel gave birth to a baby girl named Ruby. She appeared with her newborn baby girl (via skype) on the Mother's day episode of The Price is Right (aired on May 10, 2013) calling the next mother/child pair to "COME ON DOWN!". As of today, Rachel happily continues on with The Price is Right as she now holds a ten year stint as model and was the only model to appear in ALL Season 42 episodes. Gallery Rachel2036.jpg Rachel2832.jpg closeuprachel.jpg closeuprachel5.jpg closeuprachel9.jpg closeuprachel10.jpg closeuprachel11.jpg closeuprachel12.jpg closeuprachel15.jpg closeuprachel18.jpg closeuprachel23.jpg closeuprachel27.jpg Rachel_Reynolds_on_Motor_Scooter.jpg Rachel_Reynolds_on_Segway.jpg rachel4804~0.jpg rachel4969.jpg rachel4970.jpg rachel4971.jpg rachel4972.jpg rachel5187.jpg rachel5283.jpg rachel5862.jpg rachel4841~0.jpg rachel_008.jpg Rachel-Reynolds.jpg americansuccesscard.png rachel1.png rachel2.png rachel3.png rachel4.png rachel5.png recovercard.png rachel01.png 102241_D0046b.jpg Rachel Reynolds in Satin Sleepwear Rachel in Satin Sleepwear-1.png Rachel in Satin Sleepwear-2.png Rachel in Satin Sleepwear-3.png Rachel in Satin Sleepwear-4.png Rachel in Satin Sleepwear-5.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-6.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-7.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-8.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-9.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-10.png rachel1556.jpg Rachel in Satin Sleepwear-11.png Rachel in Satin Sleepwear-12.png Rachel in Satin Sleepwear-13.png Rachel in Satin Sleepwear-14.png Rachel in Satin Sleepwear-15.png Rachel in Satin Sleepwear-16.png rachel2317.jpg rachel2318.jpg rachel2362.jpg rachel2363.jpg rachel2364.jpg rachel2365.jpg rachel2366.jpg rachel2367.jpg rachel2368.jpg rachel2969.jpg rachel2970.jpg rachel2971.jpg rachel2972.jpg rachel2973.jpg rachel2974.jpg rachel2975.jpg rachel2976.jpg rachel2977.jpg rachel2978.jpg rachel2979.jpg rachel2980.jpg rachel3146.jpg rachel3147.jpg rachel3148.jpg rachel3149.jpg rachel3150.jpg rachel3151.jpg rachel3152.jpg rachel3153.jpg rachel3229.jpg rachel3230.jpg rachel3231.jpg rachel3391.jpg rachel3392.jpg rachel3393.jpg rachel3394.jpg rachel3395.jpg rachel3396.jpg Rachel in Satin Sleepwear-17.png Rachel in Satin Sleepwear-18.png Rachel in Satin Sleepwear-19.png Rachel in Satin Sleepwear-20.png Rachel in Satin Sleepwear-21.png Rachel in Satin Sleepwear-22.png Rachel Dressed in Leather rachel4711.jpg rachel4712.jpg rachel4713.jpg rachel4714.jpg rachel4715.jpg rachel4716.jpg Rachel & Brandi as Biker Girls TPIR_Models_as_Biker_Girls-1.jpg TPIR_Models_as_Biker_Girls-2.jpg TPIR_Models_as_Biker_Girls-3.jpg TPIR_Models_as_Biker_Girls-4.jpg TPIR_Models_as_Biker_Girls-5.jpg TPIR_Models_as_Biker_Girls-6.jpg TPIR_Models_as_Biker_Girls-7.jpg|Where'd she come from? Oh yeah, this contestant won this motorcycle. TPIR_Models_as_Biker_Girls-8.jpg TPIR_Models_as_Biker_Girls-9.jpg Rachel Reynolds and the Golf Cart Rachel Reynolds and the Golf Cart-1.jpg Rachel Reynolds and the Golf Cart-2.jpg Rachel Reynolds and the Golf Cart-3.jpg Rachel Reynolds and the Golf Cart-4.jpg Rachel Reynolds and the Golf Cart-5.jpg Rachel Reynolds and the Golf Cart-6.jpg Rachel Reynolds and the Golf Cart-7.jpg Links Fan Site Her Twitter Page YouTube Video Rachel crashes the Car in Lucky Seven Category:Models